Painful Realization
by destiny'slove
Summary: Hi there, this is the first story that I've poasted up like this, so I had a little problem, It's all taken care of now, and I have the real chapter two poasted now. It's a little short, but I'll try to make up for it in Ch. 3
1. Default Chapter

Painful realization  
Chapter 1  
Sailor Moon  
Romance  
Rating pg 13  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. (Unless you count the three posters that I bought.) But seriously, No matter how much I wish I did own this absolutely wonderful cartoon, I don't. So please just enjoy my little fanfic.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"No! You shut up! I'm sick and tired of all of you people telling me what a failure, a looser, ditz, moron, cry - baby, and fool that I am. " She said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.   
  
" Hey, I'm so..."   
  
" I'm just so tired of never being good enough for any of you, and I tired of everyone trying to change ME." she screamed. "Why? What did I ever do to any of YOU? How come you hate me so much? What is it about me that screams I love to be told what a useless pathetic moronic fool I am?"  
  
He just stood there in the middle of the crowded sidewalk saying nothing. As Serena looked up into his face trying to read any emotion that he displayed. As the tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"I don't even know why you're here." She spat bitterly "Don't you think that you've embarrassed me enough with this game of yours? You've already accomplished your goal haven't you? You made me the laughing stock of the school, and you've completely ruined my life."  
  
"Sere, I..."  
  
"NO...don't you dare call me that. You have no right." she said with a deathly calm, "I'm sick of this. What did I ever do to you Darien? What!?!"  
  
" Please, let me explain."  
  
"Explain what?" She asked as she pushed her golden locks out of her face. "That you lied to me? That you made me trust you and confide in you? That you betrayed me, and my faith in you?"   
  
As soon as Serena finished he sentence, she let out a sadistic little laugh. 'GOD! Why did I have to make that damned bet?' I thought as it began to rain. 'Why did I have to be so utterly stupid?'  
  
"I don't know why I ever trusted someone like you. I should have listen to my gut instinct and just left then and there." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know what? That's not such a bad Idea right now."  
  
  
  
  
As she turned to walk out of the parking lot, and my life, forever; I reached out and grabbed her arm. That was my first mistake, I soon realized, as she took her right fist and made it connect with my face. I was shocked, to say the least, that Serena's punch knocked me to the ground.   
  
She walked away as soon as my grip loosened up enough for her to be able to break free. She didn't even look back, and I can't say that I blame her. 'Why am I such a dumb assed jerk?' I thought as I stood up and ran after her.  
  
  
'That's where I am now. Hi, you must be wondering who I am. Well my name is Darien, Darien Collins. And I'm the biggest moron in the world.' He thought to no one in particular. 'You see, I just lost the girl of my dreams, and all because of some dumb bet.  
  
You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well you see, I went to high school with this really nerdy girl named Serena Kurst, and no one liked her very much. Well, you'd think that, after high school, I'd never see her again; right. Well you're wrong. I worked at the same company as she did, after college and things went down hill from there.   
  
See, I have this "friend," that I want to kill, who bet me that I couldn't get Serena to come to this reunion, so that he could pull this sick, stupid prank on her. At first it was fine, because I didn't know and love her at the time. Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not a heartless bastard like some of you are thinking right now; and if you ask Sere, I'll bet that she'll call me something far worse, trust me, she already has.   
  
But I didn't know her at the time and I was strapped for cash. I know...I know, that's no reason for doing that, but I can be a complete idiot sometimes. Well before I paint myself to be some deranged, cruel woman hater, let me tell you the whole story.'   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, please review.   



	2. Chapter 2

Painful realization

Painful realization

Chapter2

Sailor Moon

Romance

Rating PG 13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

________________________________________________________________________ 

****FLASHBACK****

'Well, you see, it all started about five years ago on September 15 of 1995. It was my senior year of high school, and I was on top of the world. I was senior class president, captain of the football team, and I had even been nominated for Homecoming king. (AN: I know it kinda sounds like She's All That; but I didn't start out with that in mind.)

My life was prefect. I had great friends, a cool car, and every girl in this school chasing after me. I was literally on top of the world. Well, anyway, I was sitting on one of the benches in the school's courtyard, chillin' with some close personal friends of mine when SHE strolled by. 

God, I remember it perfectly. Serena was this complete nerd. I mean, GOD, even the rest of the nerds wouldn't hang out with her. Hey, don't get me wrong, my Sere is very beautiful, NOW, but back then she looked like she had been in a train wreck and a plane crash all in the same day. Her hair was a mess, it had dirt and caked up jell in the tangled mass.

She had the ugliest pair of glasses framing her pimple-ridden face and she also wore braces. My poor sweet Serena had absolutely no taste in clothes either, before me that is. She was wearing something that resembled a jumper, but it was so worn-down and torn that it looked like it was about to fall off if anyone even touched it.'

"Hey Dare, take a look at that fashion victim." Jake said while he flicked his thumb over his shoulder, and towards Serena.

"HaHaHa" Courtney giggled at the rude comment then said "God, people like that should be shot and put out of their misery."

I just laughed along with them because I was a jerk and then added. "Yeah, you've got to feel sorry for her parents, I mean, would you even want THAT living with you, much less related?" That was the first mistake of many. I happened to look up and see her with tears in her eyes before she bent her head down and ran away. 

After that little incident I left my 'friends' and headed to class. After that day, it had become a normal routine for my and my gang to degrade her in every way possible. 

________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short, but I'm stuck on this chapter, I promise to make the next few chapters longer. I hope you enjoyed this, please review.


End file.
